Home, I'm coming home
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Olivia get's an early morning call and some good news. Two-Shot, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Home, I'm coming home.**

Another one-shot for you! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!

-Olivia gets an early morning phone call."

 **Declaimer – I don't own anything.**

* * *

Olivia Benson slammed her hand down on her nightstand as she tried to stop whatever noise was waking her. After a few minutes of slamming her hand down aimlessly, she admitted defeat, sitting up to see what it was.

As she squinted at her phone she tried to make out who was calling her at three minutes past two.

"Alex." She whispered as she willed her eyes to focus on the light before picking up it, answering it as quickly as she could.

"Olivia?" Olivia had to take a minute before answering, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Alex."

"Olivia, are you okay, you sound…"  
"I'm fine, Alex, it's two in the morning…" She heard Alex sigh on the other end as tried to wake herself up a little more, now certain it wasn't a dream.

"Liv, oh gosh. I am so sorry, I forgot about the time difference." Olivia chuckled slightly, having no clue why Alex would be calling her from the Congo.

"It's fine. Are you okay, I thought we would stick to emails?" Olivia questioned, debating if or not to turn on her bedside lamp as she wondered if she'd missed some big occasion or if something was actually wrong with the blonde.

"I'm as well as can be expected in the heat. It's seven in the morning and already too hot for my liking." Liv waiting for a moment before she replied. She could hear talking in the background and what sounded like singing, and then the thought of why Alex was up so early anyway, she'd never been a morning person and was the only person Olivia knew who could get up at 8:00am and be ready for a court appearance at 9:00am.

"Is there any reason you called?"

"Yes." Liv raised her eyebrow but then smiled to herself, remembering Alex couldn't see her.

"Olivia, I'm coming home." Liv instantly had tears in her eyes as she tried her hardest to get her words out.

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow, I am on an early flight, I should be home early evening."  
"Home, you're coming home." Olivia felt the tears spill over as she grinned like an idiot in her dark bedroom, the thought of Alex's body next to hers tomorrow night making her feel all warm inside.

"I'm coming home, Liv." Liv was speechless.

"Olivia, are you still there?"  
"I'm still here, Alex. When do you get home, when do you land?" Olivia had questions, but the most important one was still unspoken.

"I am not sure, I will find out and let you know." Alex spoke quietly.  
"You're coming home, Alex…" Olivia couldn't help but say it again. It had been far too long since she'd had Alex by her side and the thought of her being home in less than forty-eight hours made her heart skip a beat.

"I will get you from the airport, I will come and pick you up." Alex chuckled lightly before thanking her.

"Olivia…"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." Olivia smiled, again knowing Alex couldn't see her, but it was the only way she could hold in the tears.

"I love you too, Alex."  
"I'll see you when I get home." Alex replied waiting for hers before she hung up.

"I'll see you when you get home." There was a moment for goodbyes before the two hung up. Before Olivia answered the phone she had every intention of going back to sleep but she knew she couldn't.

Alex was coming home after being away for far too and that in itself would keep her awake, just knowing that she wasn't dreaming, being able to go to work knowing her lover would be home soon.

She may be sleep deprived and a little overworked, but tomorrow she would see Alex and that made it all better.

Alex was coming back; she was coming home.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed!  
Bethany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Pick-Up.**

I thought this would be a good part two!

-This follows on from part one.

I hope you enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy the first part!  
 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

* * *

Olivia waited at the pickup point, checking her phone every five minutes before looking up at the entrance in a hope that the blonde would be here soon.

Another five minutes passed as Olivia sighed, maybe it was because she'd been sat in her car in the same spot for the last thirty minutes? She had to leave work early, giving them some awful excuse they wouldn't believe, but she could no longer sit at her desk and focus on the case when she knew Alex would most likely be above US airspace waiting to land.

Looking at her phone again Olivia smiled a little, despite the waiting and excitement mixed with nerves she was truly happy that Alex was home, even if she got a job which meant she was out the house at six and not back until six the next evening she would still be home, with Olivia.

Another ten minutes passed and finally Alex appeared. Olivia sucked in a breath as she realised this was actually happening. Alex was home and she looked as beautiful as ever.

The car door opened and Olivia was lost for words as the blonde got in.

"Thank you so much for picking me up." Alex said after pulling the door shut. There was a moment of silence before Olivia finally said something.

"Why don't I go park up somewhere, we can talk?" Alex nodding, knowing that neither of them had talking in mind.

As Olivia drove she kept casting glances over to Alex who was looking straight ahead.

Olivia wanted to start a conversation but worried that she wouldn't be able to keep it going because even now in the silence she was fighting the urges to just stop the car in the middle of the road and kiss her.

As they pulled into a half-empty parking lot, Olivia had only just turned the engine off when Alex leaned over to kiss her. Neither of them cared about how they could be seen, or the fact they were in the car and not at home, but the two of them had gone far too long without kissing one another.

"I've missed you, Olivia." Olivia nodded in agreement, but she wasn't in the mood to talk right now so instead she leaned in kissing the blonde again, not wanting to stop anytime soon.

"Please don't leave again."

"I don't plan on it." Alex replied pulling the brunette into a hug as best she could.

"Why don't we go home?" Olivia suggested.

Alex nodded with a smile as she sat back properly in her seat. She reached over to take Olivia's hand before she could start the car.

"I won't leave again, I promise."  
"Good." Was all Olivia could say as a reply, again the urge to keep kissing her was still there.

The two got home and before the brunette could close the door Alex had given in, wrapping her arms around her lover she kissed her hard with every bit of passion she felt for the woman, Olivia, although taken back, still wrapped her arms around her wanting her close because she'd missed the feeling.

"Thank you for picking me up from the airport today."  
"No problem baby, just as long as I don't have to do it again."  
"Oh, you won't…" Alex kissed her again.  
Alex was home and she was staying and that's all the motivation Olivia needed to do just about everything.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought, thank you for reading!  
Bethany.


End file.
